Blood And Fire
by FlamingGoose
Summary: Percy is backstabbed and left for dead by Annabeth. Lying bleeding to death he is bitten by a werewolf, and so shall begin his rise to power. When your old enemies who used to be friends rule their own kingdoms and are immortal, what's a man suppose to do apart from burn it all down? First fic, M for language, and plenty of character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for any crap grammar or whatever guys, this is my first fanfic. I do not own PJO, credit to ol Rick.**

The sun crawled into the skies above Camp Half Blood, painting the skies blood red as Apollo began his daily duties. All was well in camp; The hunters were here beating up boys, the Apollo cabin was singing obnoxiously loudly at three in the morning and Percy was snoring even more obnoxiously. Everything was good.

Or so it seemed.

The day began the usual way for Percy. Annabeth was practically kicking the Poseidon cabin door down in a (vain) effort to wake Percy up.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW!"

Followed by a chorus of mumbling, groaning and grumbling.

"All right, all right, I'm coming!"

He staggered to the door, rubbing his raven locks out of his hair to unveil his sea-green eyes to the world. He opened (Well, more like fell in to.) the door, flinging it open so he could promptly face plant on Annabeth's sneakers. She delivered a "mild" kick to his ribs.

"Get up, Seaweed Brain!"

And so began his grand adventure.

He really should have stayed in bed.

**Aargh, sorry for the shortness please dont kill me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I got 2 favs and a follow already! Thanks guys!**

**Do not own PJO.**

As Percy headed down to breakfast, he noticed something rather strange. Yesterday, everyone had been all over him; joking, laughing, and hitting on him in the Aphrodite cabins case. Today, they were so cold there seemed to be a wall of ice separating him from the rest of the world. As he sat down at the Poseidon table, already having given his sacrifice, campers were whispering and pointing at him. Percy pretended not to notice and busied himself with his food.

Later, as he was walking past the Athena cabin on the way to sword training, he saw Annabeth on the steps.

"Hey, got a plan for capture the flag tonight Wise Girl?"

But all he received in return was a cold glare.

Frowning, he marched into sword training where he suffered more whispering and pointing, and at one point someone got brave and pelted a small stone at the back of his head. He span around, Riptide drawn, but there was no-one there but the wind. Apparently Zeus was angry today.

Several hours later, during capture the flag he was standing by blue team's flag, bored out of his seaweed-based brain. There was an ominous rustle from the bush, and Percy raised Riptide defiantly.

"Who's there? Come out!"

To his everlasting horror, the entire camp including Chiron and the Styx-damned Olympians emerged from the bushes, weapons drawn.

"Perseus Jackson" Zeus thundered "You are guilty of high treason against Olympus, and passing valuable secrets to the Titan Lord Kronos. What say you in your defence?"

"I-I-I would never do that!" Percy managed to stammer out, sweeping his gaze over old friends in the hopes of finding some support or comfort there.

"Dad?"

He said, looking at Poseidon hopefully. But he was only met with glares as cold as The Wall. Chiron's eyes softened for the briefest of seconds.

"I am sorry, my boy."

Percy's world was suddenly awash in a blinding pain. He placed his hand on his stomach, and when he pulled it off and looked at it was drenched with his blood. A familiar figure in front of him yanked off a Yankee's cap.

"A-Annabeth?!" He managed past all the blood in his mouth. She smirked.

"Game over, Seaweed Brain." And she pulled Drake from the Hermes cabin into a kiss. Not a pleasant last sight for dear old Percy.

With a groan, the edges of his vision went dark and he sank to the ground. His heart slowed, and then Perseus Achilles Jackson died.

Ten minutes later, Hades had called an emergency meeting on Olympus.

"What is the meaning of this Hades?" interrogated Zeus.

Hades lifted his head out of his hands.

"Perseus... Didn't go to the underworld."

**Sorry for the chapter length. They'll get longer, I promise!**

**Seeya next time guys! Goose out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya again. Also HOLY SHIT REVIEWS I AM SUPER HAPPY PLEASE DONT STOP. Don't own PJO, blah, blah, blah.**

Percy's world consisted of pure blinding pain. His vision pulsed red and white in time with the somewhat erratic beat of his heart. Eventually, after a few minutes of groaning and agony, his vision cleared enough to allow him to see. The wolf sitting on his chest staring at him.

"Eh... Nice doggy?"

The wolf responded by lunging forward and biting his wrist. Percy howled in pain and slammed his fist into the wolf's head, who promptly bolted. Percy clambered to his feet, clutching his bleeding wrist and staggered to a tree and leaned against it.

"Uuurgh... Where the fuck am I?"

A voice seemed to whisper through the trees.

"Where they will never find you, young hero." Said an ominously familiar voice.

"G-Gaia! Come out here you fucking bitch!"

A pair of ice cold hands suddenly appeared on the back of Percy's shoulders, preventing him from turning around. "Relax, young hero. I am not here to hurt you."

He gritted his teeth. "Then what are you here to do?"

The one who was almost certainly Gaia laughed.

"I have given you the blessing of a werewolf, godling. I suggest you be more grateful in future if you would like to avoid being vaporized."

Percy's jaw was so wide he could swallow an aeroplane and not notice.

"W-Werewolf?"

"Well, don't you want to get your revenge on your so-called friends? The ones who backstabbed you and left you for dead? Not to mention the gods, least of all your father."

Just the mention of the traitorous sea god darkened Percy's gaze with rage.

"And that little runt from the Hermes cabin, the Drake boy, hmm? Stole your little Athena girl and turned your friends against you?"

Percy grew tense, and in a blind rage grabbed Gaia's wrist and flipped her over so he landed in front of her and planted his foot on her throat.

"Don't. Talk. About. Them." spat Percy, his eyes glowing yellow ominously. Gaia only smirked.

"You will go far, young wolf, but your first transformation is coming on." She smiled savagely. "I hope it hurts." Percy suddenly dropped to the ground and screamed in agony. There was the sickening sound of snapping bones and tearing flesh, and Percy's cries of pain which slowly turned to wolfish howls.

After precisely one minute, in place of the eighteen year old boy, stood an abnormally large pitch black wolf with sea-green eyes. The wolf growled and snuffled at the ground, fighting an internal conflict between the wolf's instincts and Percy's mind. But it was an uphill battle, and the wolf rapidly took control and howled at the full moon. The scent of blood filled its nostrils and it took off at high speed to find the source of this intoxicating smell. Soon, Percy came upon the corpse of a young deer, blood still pumping from its wounds. Percy dove upon and went into a feeding frenzy as he tore the deer apart and devoured it's flesh and drank its blood. As soon as each chunk of flesh had been savagely torn from its bones, the black wolf sat on its heels as it tried to work out what to do next. Percy's mind was fighting to the surface. _ Find a pack._ The wolf instincts told him, and he obeyed. He set off into the night in an effort to find others like him.

"WHAT?!" Zeus bellowed in rage "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE TRAITOR DIDN'T GO TO THE UNDERWORLD?!" he thundered.

"Exactly what I said, brother." Hades replied relatively calmly. "He died, but his corpse disappeared and his soul went elsewhere."

Poseidon was hyperventilating, well aware that if they didn't find his soul soon he could be blamed for this.

An icy cold wind brushed into the throne room, cupping the cheeks of the gods with its icy embrace. In a flurry of snow, a man dressed in a fur cloak and heavy clothing appeared.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHO ARE YOU?"Bellowed Poseidon, but Zeus was just standing there in shock and no small degree of horror.

"W-Winter?" Zeus managed to get out past the thick lump in his throat."

"Winter is coming." The man whispered with a thousand voices, all as cold as ice. "A winter that will engulf you all, and freeze your bones."

And with that, there was another flurry of snow blocking the figure from view. When it cleared, he was gone.

The gods were squabbling like little children with the surprising exception of Zeus, who stood locked in his place in horror. Finally, he came to his senses.

"SILENCE, YOU FOOLS!"

The gods shut up.

Zeus panted like a tired dog. "That was one of the seasons. The missing link between Chaos and the Primordial's." At this, the room went up into uproar.

"SHUTUP!"

"Winter is the bringer of bad news. But only really bad news. Like, end-of-western-civilization bad."

Surprisingly enough, there was more stunned silence then shouting.

"Artemis. Take your hunt and find the soul of Perseus. Throw him into Tartarus."

"What?! You would insult me by making hunt a mere man?" She snarled.

"This is no longer a mere man. This is an enemy of Olympus. Now get moving!"

Grumbling all the while, Artemis flashed out.

"Poseidon, I want you to check all of your realm yourself for your traitorous son." Poseidon flashed out.

"The rest of you, get everywhere! I want every single square inch of this planet searched!" They all flashed out. Alone, Zeus slumped into his throne.

"Oh Mother Rhea, what have I done? "

Nothing but the wail of wind through the empty throne room replied to the lonely Lord of the Sky. Far away, in a land hidden from the sight of the gods the angry and vengeful betrayed hero Perseus was beginning to plot his elaborate revenge. They would burn. _ They would all burn._

** Woot! Thousand words exactly! Seeya next time! Goose out!**


	4. Of Gods and Kings

**Woot, thanks for the follows and favs guys! Also to the faithful reviewer lukeawesome: Have internet cookies.**

**Chapter 3: Of Gods & Kings**

**_Theme of the Chapter:_** **_ watch?v=pVVXH6nBCaA_**

Percy sped through the trees, relishing the freedom that the form of a wolf gave him. The pounding of his feet on the forest floor, the heightened sense of smell making him aware of every living thing in a half-mile radius. Suddenly, he stopped.

There was a large group of females south-west of him, and the unmistakable stench of a goddess. The Hunters, doubtless. He gave as close to a smirk as he could get in the wolf form; he was going to have some fun.

Transformation was painful at first. The agony of breaking bones and the sickening noise of tearing flesh. But he had rapidly gotten used to it, and the benefits were well worth the pain.

_THALIA (A/N Weren't expecting that, were you?)_

Eurgh!

That stupid Seaweed Brain!

Despite the fact that shit hit the fan and he was a named a traitor, ol' Barnacle Brain wouldn't do that.

Would he?

So here I am, trudging through a muddy, cold forest in the middle of the night to find the traitor because Hades was too lazy to go on dead scoop duty. Without warning, there is a whistle, a thump, and a high pitched scream.

Ella!

I rush over to where I thought a heard the scream to be met with a scene that will haunt me to my dying days.

There was Ella. But she was in several pieces.

Her torso, minus arms, was on the ground directly in front of me. Everything else had been liquidised and splattered around the clearing. I promptly doubled over and saw my breakfast for the second time that day.

Eventually, I managed to find my senses.

"HUN-" I was cut off by the feel of a cold blade at my throat.

"Now, now." said a mockingly familiar voice. "Quiet now. We wouldn't want you to have an accident now would we?" The blade pressed closer to my throat.

"P-Percy?"

The grip around my throat tightened in anger. "Don't call me that."

"P-Percy , stop. This isn't you. J-Just turn yourself in!"

A dark chuckle emanated from behind me. "Oh, it's a bit late for that don't you think dear Thals? After all, I've been declared a traitor, and orders have been given to kill me on sight."

I didn't have time to form a sentence, because there was a sickening _rip_ of tearing flesh and a spurt of blood, and I realised with no small degree of horror, that my throat had been cut. I collapsed to the ground, bleeding profusely, and began gagging on my own blood.

The world began to spin, and then everything went dark.

**Third Person**

Percy stared at the corpse of his friend for a long minute. He was just beginning to come to grips with what he had just done. He just killed his best friend. Memories of their time together flashed through his head. The good and the bad. The games of Capture the Flag. The playful insults they traded. Her at the scene of his execution. He was shaken from his thoughts when the Horn of the Hunt blew.

Evidently, they noticed two missing hunters and a mysterious boy.

Blurs of silver were visible through the trees as Percy ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Arrows whizzed by overhead, with shouts of anger and threats of painful death.

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw an opportunity.

On the way past, he snatched up a long hard stick. He jammed it into the gap between a boulder he was running past, jumped onto it leapt off it and-

Safely made it to the other side of the chasm.

There was a groan, a roll, and a shriek as the boulder shifted and rolled down the gulley, crushing and killing a hunter. Phoebe, Percy thought it was.

**Artemis POV**

Damn that sly boy!

He killed two of my hunters, humiliated the rest of us and got away to boot!

_Screw this_ I thought, and flashed to his last location.

I was met with surprise of staring directly into his sea-green eyes. I smirked, reached out to throttle him-

And was suddenly forced to double over by a crushing weight on my back. I heaved and grunted, but the boulder wouldn't move.

The boy laughed -no- cackled.

"Don't bother Arty, that boulder is pure Celestial Bronze. You could push for forever and a day and not move that thing."

I tried pushing again.

"You will pay for this boy!"

He laughed mockingly again.

"I think not, Arty." He curled a finger around my chin and jerked my head upwards, forcing me to look at him.

An earthy (in the most literal sense of the word) figure stood behind him. Gaia.

"Traitor!" I screamed at him through my rapidly blurring eyes. The only good man left, corrupted. What hope was there now.

He turned and began to leave.

"Wait! No! What do you want?"

I shouted at him.

He turned to face me. "Your blood." was the only reply I got before he vanished, leaving me to suffer.

_Throne Room, 0700 hours_

Zeus was screaming like a child having a tantrum. The skies shook and thundered, but his rage was all for naught. Perseus had fallen to darkness, and it was his own fault. Hera was next to her Brother-Husband desperately trying to calm him, but all to no avail.

"MY DAUGHTER! THE BASTARD TOOK MY DAUGHTER!"

"Well, she was a bastard. Why should you care?" said a miffed Hera. Zeus slowly turned to face her, stared at her for a minute, and then punched her in the face sending her flying across the room with a sizable splatter of ichor left in a trail to the wall she was currently embedded in.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT?" Zeus thundered (quite literally). Hera made no response, as she was too busy coughing up her ichor covered intestines.

Athena was taken aback,

"Father-"

"SILENCE, YOU IMPUDENT WELP!"

Athena flinched, as did everyone else in the throne room.

Zeus put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Okay. New plan. We find and rescue my daughter" here he glared at Hera "and then I want Poseidon's spawn thrown into THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS!" He shouted, the force of his voice shaking the room and said room growing colder at the mention of Tartarus's name.

_Annabeth_

My life has improved so much since I stopped dating that stupid seaweed brain. My life is a success, mother is happy and my wonderful boyfriend Terrance is deeply in love with me.

Best of all, me and the other true heroes were made immortal.

I was Annabeth, Goddess of Architecture and Design.

Jason was the God of Storms.

Nico was the God of Souls.

Frank was the God of Nobility.

Hazel was the Goddess of Buried Wealth. (A/N Lazy, I know.)

Leo was God of Fire.

Piper was the Goddess of Affection.

And my beloved Terrance was the God of Sea Storms and Ego. I don't know what the last one was about. Something strange occurred.

The gods were getting weaker. It was common knowledge now, however much they may fiercely deny it.  
So, they came to a conclusion. The result was such a change in the scheme of things that even Chaos herself recoiled in shock.

They put the clock back several thousand years to the beginning of the Ancient Greek period. The result was shocking.

Millions died at first, and then people's memories were wiped and they began anew as simpler people.

The gain of power the gods got was huge.

They were restored to what they once were, but at a cost.

So were the Titans and Primordials.

_Thanks for the reviews guys!_

_Goose out!_


End file.
